Dare
by Movielover50
Summary: Tony is bored, so he goes to Pepper to entertain him. Fluff-ish. Pepperony.


**So I haven't written anything and awhile. This popped into my head. I own nothing of Marvel.**

* * *

Today seemed like a normal day.A peaceful day. Even though it was raining, it was still pretty peaceful. Pepper was sitting in the kitchen answering email with her second cup of coffee. It was almost too normal. Five minutes later Tony walks in grabs a cup a coffee and sits directly across from her. In complete is, until Pepper can't take it no more.

she sighs. "Alright Tony. What do you want?"

"What? I can't enjoy a nice morning with my assistant?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay okay. I'm bored." he said.

"You're bored."

"Yes."

"And this is my problem?"

"Yep." he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Fantastic. And to think I was having a peaceful morning." She said while she finished up an email and opened another one. After a couple of seconds past, Tony spoke up.

"So."

"So...what?" she looked up from her screen.

"So wanna play a game?"

"You're that bored?"

"Pretty much." she continued typing.

"Okay, lets play a game."

Tony perked up. "Really?"

"Yes. We are going to play the game where I type emails and you go and tinker in the workshop."

He squinted his eyes. "Haha. Kill joy. But as much as I would _love _to play that game, Jarvis is getting updated so the workshop is closed for two hours. So how 'bout we play a different game?"

She sighs."Fine." she closes her laptop. "Since I only have to deal with your games for two hours, what game are we going to play?"

Tony smiled. "How about spin the bottle?"

She smiled right back at him. "How about no?

"Fine how about...truth or dare?"

"Seriously?" she questioned.

"Wha- it isn't that bad of a game."

She could be answering email, but she did get a good part of them done already. So why not a break?"Okay then, shoot."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He rolled his eyes. Of course she would pick truth. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Tony!" she slightly yelled at him.

he held up his hands. " You said truth, so go Potts."

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought to herself. "Fine, yes I have. It was in college. I got drunk at a party and I thought it would be fun at the time."

he dropped his jaw. "I didn't think you would actually say yes. And where was I when you were in college? Okay you know what, to save myself and you from any possible embarrassment, let's just do dare."

she crossed her arms and smiled. " What is there that I _don't_ know about you?"

he gulped "A lot. So lets just do dare."

"Okay. As long as it's nothing too outrageous."

"Within reason." he said.

- 1 hour later-

"Okay. I dare you to...hmm." She got up and went over to the fridge and opened it. Tony got up and followed her.

"Uhh..what are you doing?" Tony questioned.

"This." She placed a leftover slice of pie on the counter.

"Ha. You're daring me to eat this? Too easy." he went for it, but she stopped him.

"With this." She put some mustard on it. He looked down at it then back to her.

"Cruel, but I can deal." He grabbed the fork and took a bite with mustard on it. His mouth puckered and Pepper was laughing. After a couple seconds, he managed to get it down.

"How was it?" she said smiling.

"I've done worse. Alright I got the perfect idea." He went to the fridge and pulled out peanut butter,nutella, cool whip, and ketchup. He mixed them in a bowl the best he could, and offered her the spoon.

"You're serious." she said with her arms crossed.

"Yep."

"You know I don't like ketchup."

"That's why I put extra of that in there."

"It looks so gross."

"Hey I did my dare now it's your turn." She took the spoon and looked at it in disgust. The she stuck it in her mouth and then gave the spoon back to him.

"Well?" he asked and she held up a finger, and then she finally got it down.

"It could have been worse."

"Huh." was Tony's response.

"My turn." went over to the freezer and grabbed a tray of ice cubes. His eyes widened.

"Uhh...what is the dare?"

"Well I'm daring you to put ice down your pants."

"Hell no."

"Oh that easy? Then I win. Chicken." she put the tray down. He groaned, he was not going to lose.

"Tony Stark never loses." He grabbed the ice tray, broke the ice apart and dumped it down his pants. Pepper covered her mouth.

"Oh my god." Pepper said then started laughing at his facial expression.

"Payback." he said. Before Pepper could register what he was talking about, Tony grabbed an egg and cracked it over her head. He smiled. She grabbed the egg from her head and flung it at him.

"I can't believe you did that!" she yelled.

"You called me chicken!" he yelled right back at her. She was so furious, she grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted it at his shirt.

"What- oh it's on." he said and grabbed a fistful of the pie and threw it at her. It her square in the chest. Pepper went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and quickly dumped it on him. So then Tony took some cool whip and got her in the face with it. He started laughing.

"Oh that is it!" Pepper said wiping the cool whip from her face. She was about to get Tony back with some mustard when she lost her footing because of the milk on the floor. Tony noticing what was happening and swiftly caught her.

They stared into each others eyes. Then slowly, ever so slowly, their lips met. Tony didn't know if he leaned first, or if she did but he didn't care. He just know he was having the best kiss of his life. He slowly moved them to a standing position. Then before he knew it, he wasn't kissing her. All he could hear was the fast tapping of heels , then a door slamming.

he shook his head. "What just happened?"

* * *

She slammed the bathroom door and sank down to her knees. Her hair was sticky, Her blouse was covered with pie, there was still some cool whip on her face.

"What just happened?" she asked herself. she groaned. It started out as a game, and then it ended up with kissing Tony. 'Was it such a bad thing?' she thought. She does like Tony, but it is all so confusing. She banged her head against the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" Tony said to himself. He knew she was still here, because of her car. 'Thank god.' he thought. Tony knew he always had some sort of feelings for Pepper. He just never knew how to tell. Maybe today is the day. Tony kept wandering around the house until he heared a bang. Tony went towards the noise. It was the only door so far the wasn't open.

"Pepper?" he said softly.

* * *

She froze for a second then stood up.

"Wha- What do you want, Tony?" she said facing the door.

"You." he said without hesitation. She raised her hear about to speak, but Tony continued.

"I know what you are going to say. It's wrong, i'm your boss. But is it really that bad? I like you, like a lot. If I can remember right, you were kissing me back. So doesn't that mean you like me too?" He was trying to think what else to say, that's when she opened the door to face him.

"I-I just don't know anymore Tony." she said and brushed her shoulder past him and started walking away.

"So you're saying you don't have feeling for me?Whatsoever?" he said and she stopped walking, but she didn't turn to face him.

"I just need time to think, Tony. And if you respect and care about me, then you won't follow me." she said and continued to walk away. Tony just stood there. 'No, if I let her go now she will never come back. She can't leave. I-' Tony snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door slam closed. 'No.' Tony said and ran to the front door. He looked out the window to see her walking to her car.

He opened the door and started walking after her in the pouring rain.

"I'm just as scared as you are Pepper." She was at her car when she stopped and turned around.

"No respect for me or care at all, ? she said.

"Respect you? I've done that since you have became my PA. Cared about you? You walking out that door made my heartbreak. So tell me Pepper." he walked over to face her. "Why do you time to think?"

"I- It won't work out." Pepper said.

"Pepper, I'm a guy. Since when do we get anything right the first time?" She about to speak when he held up a hand.

"No I need you to listen to me. Haven't you noticed there have been no other girls, and all I do is save people around the world? A man once told we not to waste my life. And now I'm trying to show that one person I care about the most that I'm not. Trying to figure out how to tell her that I want her in my life forever." he paused. " Look, I guarantee there will be tough times. I know at some point you are going to want to slap me in the face so hard for almost dying on a mission. But I just want that worried and proud girlfriend. And that is you." he finished speaking.

She stepped forward and look at him. She was at a lost for words. She never felt so loved. All she could see was fear and desire in his her decision made, she took one step forward and hugged him. He hugged back. She felt whole, and so did he. After a minute of two Tony felt her shiver. It was still only plus to being out in the rain was all the food washed away. Tony held her at arms length.

"Let's go inside." he simply said and she followed.

* * *

They were just laying in his silence. Pepper always kept spair clothes at his house in case she was working. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a tank with her hair finally dry. He was wearing the same. She was curled into his side with an arm on his chest, and had an arm around her. She decided to speak up.

"So if you didn't ask me to play a game with you..." she trailed.

"This would have never happened." he finished. She turned so she could look him in the eyes. He smiled a little.

"You know, I'm really glad that you did ask me." she said and smiled back.

" I'm just glad you're here with me." he said. Then silence flooded over them.

"I'm so in love with you." When he said that, her heart warmed.

"And I'm so in love with you." she said with a big smile. Then they kissed. A small kiss, but meaningful.

"You know, I can still taste the ketchup and nutella." he smiled.

"Tony."

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." And he did.

* * *

**So yeah...that happened. Reviews please? Suggestions for another fanfic?  
**


End file.
